La face cachée
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Pour comprendre comment Madame Gorski gère le bordel, sa relation avec Blue et avec les 5 filles du film. Gorski/Blue & Gorski/les filles. On peut enfin voir ce qui se cache sous le masque de la froide Vera Gorski, qui se révèlera... pas si froide que ça.
1. La face cachée

**La face cachée**

**Première Fic sur Sucker Punch, film génial et inspirant! Comment Madame Gorski s'occupe de « ses filles ». L'introduction, pour nous montrer comment elle vit dans tout ça, suivie de 5 chapitres, chacun sur l'une des filles du film, leurs histoires par rapport à la tenancière. (Blondie, Sweet Pea, Amber, Rocket et Babydoll). Bonne lecture!**

Ils disent que Blue dirige la place, ils affirment que son travail est remarquable et qu'il n'a besoin de personne. Mais derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme. Cette femme, c'est moi. Non seulement il a besoin de mon aide, mais il a aussi besoin de moi. Toutes les nuits, que les affaires soient bonnes ou non, je suis là pour l'accueillir. Il m'utilise comme un objet, et j'en suis heureuse. Ainsi, je sais qu'il ne touche pas aux filles, qu'il n'en abuse pas. La tentation est grande, je dois l'avouer. Elles sont jeunes et belles, sveltes et attirantes. Je veux les préserver de Blue, car je sais que même si les clients sont parfois durs envers elles, il sera encore plus cruel. Pour jouir, Blue doit ressentir que la femme sous lui a mal, qu'elle jouit de désolation, qu'elle n'a pas d'autres choix. Je m'accommode à ce régime de dictature sexuelle, mais elles n'ont pas à vivre ça. Je les protège, et elles le savent. Si elles ont un problème, Blue leur a clairement dit qu'elles devaient venir le voir. Je les ai détrompées. Il les punira, je comprendrai.

Je suis la tenancière, l'artiste, la professeur, l'amante. Je suis celle que tous regarde d'un œil intéressé, mais qu'une seule personne peut toucher. Blue deviendrait fou de rage s'il s'avait à quel point je me suis rapprochée des filles, de ses _jouets_. J'en connais quelques unes depuis qu'elles sont toutes jeunes, d'autres depuis pas très longtemps. Elles sont plus de vingt, mais je vous présente les 5 que je me plais à appeler; mes filles.

**Reviews? La suite à venir d'ici 1 semaine!**

**Anna Bella :) xxxxx**


	2. Blondie

**Blondie**

**Chapitre racontant l'histoire de Blondie, mais toujours sous le point de vue de notre belle Vera Gorski. (Pour les âges dans les 5 prochains chapitres, j'ai gardé les âges des actrices, pour qu'ils soient proportionnels avec l'année 1961, puisque le film se déroule dans les années 60)**

En ce début de l'année 1946, je ne voyais plus d'espoir dans ma vie. Pourtant, à 25 ans, je devais logiquement apprécier la vie et me foutre de tout sauf des hommes et de l'alcool! Laissez-moi vous dire que si je l'avais choisi, je ne me serai pas retrouvée à travailler pour un patron aux mains baladeuses dans un bordel bourré d'hommes à problèmes et de filles faciles! Car oui, à ce moment là, je trouvais les femmes qui travaillaient ici… sales! Elles me dégoûtaient. Pas une ne m'inspirait sympathie ou amitié! Elles étaient à cette époque toutes plus jeunes que moi, mais tellement plus expérimentées. Une telle couchait avec un Russe, et croyait avoir visité la planète entière! De la prétention comme ça, je pouvais m'en passer!

Alors, en cette soirée d'hiver, quand la porte principale s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Blue, mon supposé sauveur, je savais que j'aurai enfin une raison d'être là. Car cette jolie petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux larmoyants m'inspirait, elle, toute la sympathie et l'amour du monde.

Dans un couloir des plus sombres, elle ne voyait que des hommes. Des hommes en complets appuyés sur les murs, assis devant des portes, bavardant et rigolant entre eux. Avec Blue qui poussait violemment derrière son petit dos, son entrée ici ne fût pas des plus agréables. L'ampoule à la lumière crue se balançait au rythme de la musique qui jouait, de l'autre côté de ces massives portes de bois vernis qui cachaient le théâtre. Son regard passait d'un petit blond à un grand brun, et son visage se décomposa de plus en plus. Aucune figure maternelle, aucune femme.

Certes, j'étais là, mais elle ne me vit pas tout de suite. J'étais appuyée sur le grillage de sécurité et je discutais avec le secrétaire du moment, un jeune homme avec qui je m'entendais plutôt bien. Quand la porte principale claqua contre le mur en s'ouvrant, mon regard quitta celui du secrétaire. Je vis d'abord Blue, une expression excédée au visage, et ensuite la fillette. Plus j'observais ses yeux, plus je savais ce qu'elle cherchait. Cette petite avait perdue sa mère, et elle cherchait une femme, rien que ça, pour la réconforter. Je me plaçais en plein dans son champ de vision, au milieu du couloir. À présent, c'est moi que les hommes regardaient. Juste pour ça, ils eurent droit à la colère de Blue, plus possessif que n'importe lequel de mes précédents amants. Quand mon patron se mit à crier, elle se dégagea de son emprise et couru le plus loin qu'elle le pu dans le long couloir aux portes multiples. Elle se cogna contre mes jambes, sa tête rebondissant sur mon ventre plat. Ses grands yeux bruns levés vers moi, la bouche ouverte dans l'incompréhension et la joie, elle se serra contre mon corps sans hésiter. Devant une telle confiance, je ne pu faire autrement que de laisser mon cœur si dur fondre un peu, en l'approchant d'avantage de moi. Puis, je m'agenouillais à sa hauteur pour lui parler, car je voyais Blue s'apprêter à venir la prendre avec lui de nouveau.

- Olá, querida …, je lui murmurais en souriant gentiment.

J'aurai voulu prendre mon temps pour la rassurer, mais le temps pressait. En plus, mon français était des plus pathétiques, je ne le parlais pas encore couramment. Mais cette petite fille semblait toute disposée à m'écouter.

- Quel âge as-tu?

- 8 ans, Madame…

- On joue jeu, kay?

- Kay, elle me chuchota timidement en imitant mon accent polonais.

- Je être Vera Gorski, toi? Tu inventer un nouveau nom.

- Je… euh… Blondie!

J'éclatais d'un rire franc, parce que la fillette avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais impressionnant. Mais je la laissais avec ce choix qui était sien, et qui semblait la satisfaire. C'était la première enfant que Blue trainait ici, mais je savais d'avance quel serait son avenir. Un avenir où son vrai nom ne lui serait jamais utile, car elle voudrait que personne ne sache ce qu'elle est devenue. À partir de ce jour, j'ai commencé à avoir un peu plus de respect pour les femmes qui travaillaient dans le bordel.

Quand Blue arriva à mes côtés en me tendant la main, je l'ai refusée pour la première fois en 5 ans à son service, et j'ai plutôt pris celle de la jeune Blondie dans la mienne en me relevant. Il m'a regardé, insulté.

- Blue… Être la première chose que je demander à vous. Je veux m'occuper d'elle, j'arrivais à articuler difficilement à cause de la langue et de l'émotion dans les yeux de cette gamine.

Il m'avait regardé longuement, le visage rouge et colérique à cause de la façon dont les hommes me dévoraient du regard plus tôt. Me voir si calme, avec enfin une source de bonheur dans cet enfer, l'avait peut-être attendrit, mais j'en doutais. Dans tous les cas, il m'avait dit oui et était parti sans un mot de plus. En me couchant cette nuit là, je paierai mon insolence, je le savais. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était cette petite puce à la main moite qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle…

Je lui fis visiter l'endroit, et le lui présentait comme un hôtel. Elle fronça les sourcils quand je lui montrais certaines chambres, mais la gamine ne semblait pas assez fortunée pour avoir déjà vu de vrais hôtels auparavant. Restait la question de savoir où _elle_ allait dormir… J'avais bien ma propre chambre, mais Blue m'y rejoignait tellement souvent… Peut-être qu'avec la petite avec moi, il arrêterait? Mais je ne voulais pas me servir d'elle de cette façon. Je décidais donc de l'installer dans une petite chambre vide juste à côté de la mienne, au cas où elle aurait besoin de quoi que se soit.

J'aménageais cet endroit pour qu'elle oublie un peu la tristesse qui l'entourait. Un petit lit, beaucoup de couvertures, une lampe et quelques livres dénichés à 2 sous chacun. L'argent ne coulait pas à flots ces temps ci, mais je m'étais permise un écart pour Blondie. J'avais acheté un ourson à un dollar, brun, doux et réconfortant. Je savais que si Blue découvrait un si gros manque dans son coffre, les supplices de la chambre à coucher ne seraient plus les seuls que je subirais. Mais le sourire de la fillette quand je lui avais remis son nouveau compagnon valait toutes les gifles du monde, toutes les insultes de la Terre…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

J'avais eu la chance de voir Blondie grandir avant que les quatre autres filles n'arrivent dans ma vie. À 12 ans, elle avait malheureusement compris le but de l'endroit, et savait comme moi ce qui lui était réservé pour l'avenir. Sur le coup, elle avait paniquée. Pendant presque 1 mois elle ne me parlait plus, étant persuadée que j'étais derrière ce complot. Mais quand Blue lui annonça que c'était son idée à lui, et qu'elle ne commencerait à travailler que quand il le jugerait favorable, elle avait accouru dans mes quartiers pour s'excuser.

Pour son âge, la jeune fille était franchement maigre. Pas de courbes, la peau sur les os, mais un visage à faire damner. L'année de ses 13 ans a été déterminante quand à son avenir ici. Elle avait pris des formes, du poids et de la maturité. Chaque fois que Blue la regardait avec un œil trop intéressé, je lui rappelais qu'on ferait une fortune avec sa virginité, et il se concentrait alors plutôt sur mon corps. Je souhaitais de tout cœur qu'il change d'idée et qu'elle ne couche pas avec l'homme qui aurait le plus d'argent, mais je n'osais pas encore l'affronter. Quoi qu'il en soit, un peu après ses 14 ans, elle cogna à ma porte en pleine nuit, me réveillant en sursaut…

Les joues barbouillées de larmes et le regard désespéré, elle s'effondra dans mes bras dès que je me levais de mon lit. Je ne portais rien mais elle s'en fichait complètement, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la femme qui lui avait servie de mère dès ses 8 ans. Je caressais son dos nu sans comprendre, et j'attendais qu'elle se calme. Je l'éloignais doucement de moi pour l'observer, et essayer de voir ce qui la bouleversait à ce point. Je passais tout en revue; les mains, les bras, les jambes, les pieds, le visage… Le reste était caché par sa nuisette blanche… tachée de rouge. Et là je compris. Je fus presque soulagée de savoir que ce n'était que ça, mais en même temps j'en avais peur. Blue s'informait souvent de ses règles : il comptait sur cet évènement pour la faire entrer dans le monde du travail. J'avais aussi peur car personne ne lui avait jamais expliqué ce phénomène. Se serait à moi de le faire, comme tout ce que j'avais accomplit avant qui la concernait.

En la guidant jusqu'à la grande salle de bain qui était la mienne, je lui dis tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur les menstruations, dans mon français qui c'était nettement amélioré. En la lavant patiemment cette nuit là, je lui appris ce qu'elles impliquaient, les changements qu'elles amèneraient. Quand finalement elle s'endormie dans mes bras, épuisée et le ventre endolori, je savais que ma petite fille devrait bientôt affronter le monde, avec toutes ces embûches et ces déceptions…

**Fin du chapitre sur Blondie! Le prochain; Rocket! D'ici une semaine environ!**

**Reviews?**

**Je vous aiiiiime!**

**Anna Bella :) xxxxxxx**


	3. Rocket

**Rocket**

**L'histoire de Rocket.**

Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour lui?, je pense en grinçant des dents tout en sortant dehors sous la pluie battante d'avril 1954. Quand mon soulier de cuir s'écrase lourdement dans une flaque d'eau, je me dis que ce n'est pas pour lui que je le fais; c'est pour elles. Blue a décidé que maintenant que j'avais la trentaine passée, 33 ans exactement, je m'étais assez endurcie pour trouver les filles moi-même, celles qui errent dans les rues.

J'ai toujours trouvé cette méthode de recrutement dégoûtante, mais je me dis qu'au lieu de se prostituer dans les rues sans aucune protection, aussi bien les engager chez nous pour qu'elles aient chaleur, confort et sécurité. Au fond, je suis contente que se soit moi qu'il ait envoyé. Blue ramène de force les filles au bordel, alors que je saurai me montrer convaincante, et plus douce que lui, j'en suis certaine.

C'est quand même la première fois que je m'en charge, et je suis plutôt nerveuse. Je me suis préparée mentalement, et j'ai dit à mon patron que je serais à la hauteur, mais j'ai cette toute petite nervosité qui refuse de me quitter. Comment reconnaitre une prostituée, sauf quand elle est au travail? Comment l'aborder sans l'insulter? Peut-être que je m'en fais pour rien. Après tout, Blue apporte n'importe quelle femme, fille de joie ou non, qui finit par s'adapter à sa condition. Je sais que, contrairement à lui, je ne forcerai personne. Je peux par contre en influencer quelques unes, car la rentrée d'argent du bordel est en chute libre…

Au tournant d'une ruelle sombre, je resserre ma main sur la poignée de mon parapluie noir. C'est celle la moins recommandée pour une femme seule, et c'est justement ce qui m'amène ici. Le recrutement commence dans les endroits les plus sals et mal famés…

Mes yeux observent, mon cerveau analyse. Je ne vois personne debout, ni appuyé sur un mur. Au sol, par contre… Une jeune fille tremblante de froid, habillée dans une petite tenue qui doit normalement lui servir pour dormir, s'est effondrée dans des dizaines de sacs d'ordures. Je m'agenouille en face d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, et je dépose ma main libre, celle qui ne tient pas le parapluie, sous son menton. Je relève son visage vers moi, et ses yeux paniquent enfin, comme ils auraient du le faire dès le début, si ce n'était de son état de choc avancé.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS, elle hurle en se dégageant, mais en restant assise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant, tu es en sécurité avec moi…

J'observe ses grands yeux enragés, sa bouche tordue et ses joues rouges de froid, et je me dis que cette jeune femme dégage plus de colère que quiconque. Comme une bombe…

- Rocket. Si tu viens avec moi, tu dois te plier à ce nom. Je dirige un… établissement qui te permettra de faire un peu d'argent, mais personne ne doit savoir ton vrai nom. En plus, je ne crois pas que tu as envie d'être retrouvée.

- Un bordel? Pourquoi pas! Je n'ai plus rien, de toute façon. Elle est chauffée, votre baraque?

- Bien sûr.

Je suis fière de moi. Mon français est devenu parfait, si ce n'est de mon accent polonais qui trahit mes origines à chacune de mes paroles. Je déboutonne mon manteau de fourrure, généreux cadeau de Noël de Blue, et je le passe aux épaules de la jeune femme. Elle m'est immédiatement reconnaissante, et j'oublie bien vite que je ne porte qu'un débardeur moulant et révélateur. Elle se relève et vient avec moi sous le large parapluie.

Nous marchons une dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles j'apprends à la connaitre un peu mieux. Elle s'est enfuie de la maison parce que son père la violait. Quand elle prononce ces mots, je passe un bras à sa taille et je la colle contre moi. Je ressens sa souffrance, et j'ai la prétention de croire qu'un peu de mon réconfort la consolera. Elle a laissé derrière elle sa mère avec qui elle se disputait sans cesse, et sa sœur qu'elle adorait. Un si dur passé pour une jeune femme d'à peine 20 ans, j'apprends par la suite.

La porte de l'établissement apparait bien vite, trop vite. Je frotte vigoureusement son dos un peu courbé pour lui donner du courage, et je la guide dans les dédales de cet enfer qui sera bientôt sien. Je jure de m'occuper d'elle, comme je l'ai fais avec Blondie, pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop ici. Mais la première chose que je dois accomplir, c'est faire approuver la candidate par Blue. Je cogne donc à la porte du luxueux bureau, et j'attends sa réponse. Un grognement agacé me répond, et sachant qui il est je n'attendais pas mieux.

J'ouvre la porte et j'invite Rocket à s'asseoir sur la seule chaise qui fait face au bureau de Blue, je m'assois sur le bras de la chaise. Mon patron regarde son visage, fronce les sourcils, puis ses seins découvert par mon manteau, et sourit. Il lui pose quelques questions, comme son âge, son nom, son poids, sa taille… Toutes les choses qui me seront utiles quand viendra le temps de fabriquer ses costumes pour les spectacles de danse. Quand il lui demande si elle est vierge, je réponds à sa place, sachant très bien que l'émotion sera trop forte pour elle.

- Non, elle ne l'est plus.

- Ah? Dommage, Rocket, dommage…, il susurre avec une voix mielleuse et assez écœurante. Tu peux y aller. Madame Gorski te montrera le dortoir, et la chambre qui te sera attribuée pour recevoir tes clients. Tu commenceras demain.

- Blue, je chuchote en venant m'assoir sur ses genoux sensuellement. Laissez-lui la chance de s'habituer… Elle vient d'arriver… Une petite semaine, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, je gémis en embrassant le lobe de son oreille.

Je déteste agir comme une salope pareille, caressant et me rabaissant pour atteindre mes buts. Mais pour le bien être de Rocket, qui semble avoir une vie assez difficile comme ça, je diagnostique que des vacances ne seraient pas trop demandées. Par contre, Blue n'est pas du tout d'accord avec moi…

- Arrêtez votre stupide manège, Vera, il grogne en me repoussant. Elle commencera demain, un point c'est tout. Je ne changerai pas ma décision.

- C'est ce que nous verrons ce soir, je lui murmure en quittant la pièce, suivie de ma nouvelle protégée.

La nuit, il était vulnérable. Quand mon corps nu s'appuyait sur le sien, le seul mot qui arrivait à sortir de sa bouche était « oui ». Je savais comment arriver à mes fins, j'avais seulement oublié à quel point je devais être prudente dans mes demandes…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

J'avais réussi à obtenir une semaine de repos total pour Rocket, d'une manière si dégradante et insultante que je ne voulais même pas le répéter. C'est le genre de chose qu'une femme fait une fois dans une vie, et qu'elle regrette longtemps après.

La voir s'épanouir et s'ouvrir à moi n'avait pas de prix. Elle me confiait ses peurs, et je l'aidais à préparer sa grande première dans le monde qui était devenu sien. Elle n'avait pas mentit à Blue; elle était toujours vierge. Ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas mentionné, c'est que jamais dans 20 ans d'existence elle n'avait fait l'amour à un homme… Mon cœur saignait pour elle, je savais à quel point c'était difficile de renier qui nous sommes vraiment. Mais je lui ai expliqué que c'était parfois nécessaire, de se mentir un peu, pour continuer à avancer.

Devant son désespoir et sa panique, je commis une erreur. Elle passa une nuit, une seule, au creux de mes bras. Je lui fis l'amour pour lui faire oublier que le monde était cruel, pour qu'elle sache que malgré les hommes qu'elles rencontreraient, je serai au moins là pour la soutenir et la conseiller. Et elle le comprit. Juste ma façon de la toucher lui montrait que ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais plus une espèce de solidarité féminine. Ma naïveté fût ma deuxième erreur, et je m'en aperçus seulement quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée…

Blue n'était pas un grand homme, mais il imposait le respect, par la peur qu'il inspirait aux gens, aux femmes surtout. Ce qui faisait que sa petite silhouette sombre dans le cadre de la porte était terrifiante. Le couloir lumineux découpait sa forme qui grossissait en se rapprochant du lit, où Rocket se blottit nerveusement contre ma poitrine. Il arracha violemment le drap du lit, nous étions nues devant ses yeux affamés. Je m'empressais de recouvrir la jeune femme avec ma chemise de nuit qu'elle venait de m'enlever, pour qu'au moins elle échappe aux fantasmes de son futur patron.

- Vera…, il grogna en signe d'avertissement. On garde les filles pour les clients, c'est VOUS qui me le répétez sans cesse!

- Je vous paierai, si c'est ça qui vous intéresse.

Au mot payer, son regard s'illumina. L'argent, l'argent, toujours l'argent!

- J'efface votre dette, si vous me laissez regarder…

- Non, Blue, pardonnez-moi, mais jamais. Je viendrai vous trouver plus tard.

- Vieille pute, il me cracha comme à l'habitude en me giflant.

J'endurais le supplice en fermant les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte finalement la chambre pour nous laisser seules. Rocket caressa ma joue rougie par la claque qui avait retentit, et se serra contre moi un peu plus en profitant des derniers instants d'intimité qu'ils nous restaient avant que je n'aille retrouver Blue.

Quand elle quitta mon lit vers minuit, l'établissement complet était silencieux. Le seul bruit perceptible, c'était l'unique sanglot que Blue échappa depuis que je le connaissais. En homme possessif qu'il était, si un autre homme, ou une autre femme dans ce cas ci, me touchait, il devenait presque fou. Je voulus le prendre dans mes bras, mais il me fit heurter le sol avec violence. Lorsque son pied s'abattit sans relâche dans mes côtes meurtries, j'étais heureuse que se soit sur moi qu'il se défoule, et non sur Rocket…

**La suite d'ici une semaine encore, sur Sweet Pea qui viendra rejoindre sa sœur.**

**Reviews?**

**Anna Bella :) xxxxxx**


	4. Sweet Pea

**Sweet Pea**

**Sweet Pea, sœur de Rocket.**

Exactement 1 an après l'entrée de Rocket dans l'établissement, des rumeurs commençaient à courir. Dans les rues, à la radio, et dans les journaux, on parlait d'une jeune femme qui s'était échappée de chez elle. Sa photo était affichée partout, je l'empêchais maintenant de sortir trop souvent, au cas où quelqu'un la reconnaitrait et appellerait la police. Si la police débarquait chez nous, c'était la fermeture assurée. Certains policiers étaient au courant et profitaient du spectacle gratuitement en échange de leur silence. Mais si les policiers spécialisés en affaires criminelles se pointaient, adieu travail et bonjour prison! En plus, je venais d'Allemagne, et je n'avais jamais eu de papiers légaux pour le pays. La meilleure idée était donc de passer incognito.

Une nuit, je sortie fumer à l'extérieur. Je fumais environ 1 petit cigare par semaine, quand je me sentais stressée. Blue trouvait qu'une femme qui fume était l'une des choses les plus sexy qu'il existe, alors il me laissait piger dans ses réserves de temps en temps. À la lueur du briquet en argent, je vis une silhouette se déplacer dans la cour arrière, et avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, une jeune femme se tenait devant moi, le couteau sous ma gorge et l'œil malin. La détermination émanait d'elle, je décidais donc de rester calme et d'attendre qu'elle fasse de même. Je laissais tomber mon cigare au sol, et rangeais précautionneusement mon briquet dans la poche de la chemise de Blue qui me servait pour dormir.

- Je sais que ma sœur est ici, elle m'accusa en pointant son couteau plus près de moi. RELÂCHEZ-LA!

- Aucune fille n'est ici par obligation. Nous ne retenons personne prisonnier.

- Ne faites pas l'idiote, et dites moi OÙ ELLE EST?

- Je me doute bien qui est ta sœur, vous avez les mêmes yeux, murmurais-je doucement. Sache qu'elle se fait maintenant appeler Rocket, tu peux entrer avec moi la voir si c'est ce que tu veux.

La jeune femme d'environ 23 ans abaissa son arme et la rangea dans sa botte longue. Elle était d'une beauté classique et imposante. Grande, avec plus de courbes que sa sœur, ses grands cheveux blonds-roux attiraient l'attention. Les yeux larges et noisette, comme sa sœur, mais la bouche plus pulpeuse et le nez fin. Sa peau était un peu plus bronzée, et sa démarche lui donnait un air d'amazone. Si Rocket avait du caractère à revendre, sa sœur semblait en avoir plus, doublé d'une bonne couche de méchanceté. Par une vraie garce, non. Juste une fille hautaine qui ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être meilleur qu'elle. Une guerrière, une vraie de vrai.

Quand, après 2 minutes pour se rendre au dortoir, les yeux de Rocket s'illuminèrent de joie, puis par la suite de larmes, un sanglot bloqua ma gorge. Sa sœur, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Elles s'enlacèrent longuement, mais l'aînée finit par parler…

- Rentre avec moi… Papa s'est calmé, et j'ai discuté avec maman.

- Non, jamais! Je suis contente de te revoir, vraiment, mais je n'ai jamais eu une vie si facile… Je travaille! J'ai un métier!

- Et quel métier, elle grogna avec dédain. Je ne te quitterai plus! Tu es ma seule alliée.

- Reste avec moi alors! Est-ce qu'elle peut, Madame Gorski?

J'étais restée appuyée dans le cadre de la porte, attendant pour raccompagner la sœur de Rocket à l'extérieur. Mais ces retrouvailles sentaient le recrutement, trop à mon goût. En même temps, Blue serait heureux, cette fille était d'une beauté rare, et Rocket aurait quelqu'un avec elle. Je m'approchais d'elles en les observant.

- Elle a sa place ici si elle veut, mais j'en doute.

Elle me regarda longuement, en réfléchissant sans doute aux possibilités de retourner chez elle. Elle abandonna et me fit un bref signe de tête en acquiesçant.

- Bienvenue dans les rangs, Miss… ?

- Sweet Pea.

- Douce comme une fleur, n'est-ce pas?, je la taquinais en riant. Dormez, les filles, j'irai faire valider Sweet Pea auprès de Blue demain matin. Bonne nuit.

Au sourire hypocrite qu'elle me fit, je savais qu'avec elle, la confiance serait ardue à gagner…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sweet Pea s'avéra une excellente danseuse, et une compagne encore plus agréable pour les hommes. Blue était très satisfait de ses progrès, et coucher avec lui ne semblait pas la gêner. Par contre, son âge… À 23 ans, mes 34 ans étaient loin d'être impressionnants. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi, et niveau respect, on le voyait très bien. Elle préférait les ordres d'un homme, de Blue donc. En faisant l'amour avec lui, non seulement elle me déchargeait d'une partie de mes responsabilités, mais elle devint bien vite la favorite. Je n'osais rappeler à Blue notre accord de laisser les filles aux clients, de peur qu'il me ramène sur le nez mon incartade avec Rocket. J'avais dans l'idée que si Sweet Pea apprenait que j'avais couché avec sa cadette, elle me porterait encore moins dans son cœur…

Pourtant, j'essayais d'être gentille avec elle! Je la défendais, lui accordais certains privilèges parce qu'elle était nouvelle… Rien ne faisait! Je me mis à penser à ma propre mère, pour qui une preuve de respect était la liberté. Je laissais donc faire Sweet Pea à sa tête, ne me mêlant que de ce qui me concernait, c'est-à-dire les chorégraphies et les costumes.

Le soir du nouvel an arriva, et les hommes furent tellement nombreux que pour la première fois en 14 ans, je dus moi-même prendre un client. Ce n'était pas dans mon contrat, et Blue serait furieux qu'un autre homme que lui me fasse l'amour, mais la rentrée d'argent que cela représentait était assez bonne.

Vers minuit par contre, tout le monde fût rassemblé dans le théâtre pour prendre un verre en l'honneur de la nouvelle année qui approchait. Toutes mes filles étaient là, resplendissantes. Je ne vis par contre pas Sweet Pea, ce qui m'inquiétait, car je l'avais vu entrer dans sa chambre avec un homme plus tôt dans la soirée. Pendant que les gens buvaient, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser et monter au deuxième étage m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle m'en voudrait peut-être pour cette marque d'affection, mais je préférais vérifier plutôt que de rester avec le doute pour le reste de la nuit.

La porte était close, mais son client m'avait salué chaleureusement dans le théâtre tantôt. Un bel homme, la quarantaine, gentil et poli. Je cognais donc à cette porte dorée, la numéro 3. Pas de réponse, j'entrais quand même. Trop curieuse? Non; trop craintive.

Le lit défait, sa silhouette basanée reposait sur les couvertures azures. Sa main droite appuyait avec force sur l'intérieure de sa cuisse droite, et elle grimaça de douleur.

- Sweet Pea?

Elle leva vers moi des yeux paniqués et me hurla de sortir. Je vins plutôt m'asseoir à ses côtés en retirant tout doucement sa main pour voir ce qu'elle s'acharnait à me cacher. Le sang retenu s'écoula rapidement de la profonde entaille d'une dizaine de centimètres de long. Je relâchais un petit cri de surprise, pour me lever rapidement et prendre une longue serviette blanche dans la salle de bain. Je l'attachais autour de sa cuisse, très serrée, et je pris la jeune femme dans mes bras avec une force qui me surprit. Elle se débattit un peu, mais je la rassurais.

- Il y a un médecin en bas, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour une fois, fais-moi confiance.

Je la portais jusqu'à l'entrée du théâtre, où je l'installais sur une chaise avant de pénétrer dans la grande salle. Mais quelqu'un ouvrit les portes de l'intérieur, et je me retrouvais face à face avec Monsieur Cooper, le client de Sweet Pea. Je l'encastrais dans le mur en lui parlant à 2 centimètres de la figure, d'une voix tellement agressive qu'il commença à suer. Bel homme, mais aucun muscle. Tant mieux pour moi!

- Vous ne toucherez plus jamais à l'une de mes filles, compris? JAMAIS!

Je lui hurlais dessus, et quand il voulu prendre la fuite, j'abattis mon poing sur son joli visage. Il s'écroula au sol et rampa jusqu'à la porte qui menait à l'extérieur en balbutiant que j'étais une folle. Je respirais fort, la poitrine haletante, et tous les invités me regardaient étrangement. Le médecin aperçut la blessure de Sweet Pea et vint s'occuper d'elle pendant que Blue me secouait par les épaules pour me demander ce qui m'avait pris. Il était un excellent client, je devais l'admettre.

- Il a attaqué Sweet Pea. PERSONNE ne fait du mal aux filles, Blue, personne!

Je me dégageais de son emprise avec une hargne que je ne croyais pas posséder, et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre en faisait claquer mes talons hauts. Une voix m'arrêta cependant.

- Madame Gorski!

Quand je me retournais, j'eu la surprise de voir Sweet Pea, qui avait sautillée jusqu'à moi. Elle me serra dans ses bras avec force, et je lui rendis son étreinte tendrement.

- Est-ce que vous euh… pouvez venir avec moi? Il doit recoudre et ils sont à court d'analgésique.

- Bien sûr, mon ange, je lui assurais en caressant le côté de sa joue.

J'adorais cette toute nouvelle confiance qu'elle me portait, je trouvais juste dommage que pour la gagner elle avait du vivre quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Je la supportais pendant qu'elle sautait jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et je lui pris la main en souriant pendant que notre médecin recousait la blessure. Elle mordit fort l'intérieur de ses joues, et serra ma main en grognant. Pour Sweet Pea, montrer ses émotions devant des étrangers c'était chose impossible. Alors quand elle pleura doucement contre mon épaule quand je la reconduisis à sa chambre, un pacte silencieux venait d'être signé; une confiance mutuelle s'installait enfin.

**Un peu plus court que le dernier! J'aime moins ce chapitre mais bon, c'est sûrement parce que Sweet Pea est le personnage qui m'inspire le moins! **

**Reviews? Suite bientôt!**

**Anna Bella :) xxxxx**


	5. Amber

**Amber**

**Rencontre avec Amber, la jolie coréenne.**

À 38 ans, j'étais devenue une femme d'affaire cruelle et endurcie, mais toujours présente et dévouée pour mes filles. À 40 ans, Blue, mon patron, était de plus en plus stupide. Parce que j'avais refusé de lui faire l'amour sous prétexte de chaleur, il en avait déduit que j'étais ménopausée tôt. Donc, plus besoin d'utiliser les préservatifs qu'il détestait tant! Et comme j'essayais d'avoir une semaine de vacances bien à moi, je ne m'y étais pas opposée. Résultat? J'étais enceinte de 2 mois, et j'avais rendez-vous ce matin même chez le médecin le plus réputé du pays pour me faire avorter en toute sécurité, et surtout en toute discrétion. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour garder cet enfant? Oh… Une petite boule d'amour, juste à moi… Un enfant à élever, un enfant qui serait le mien! Mais Blue ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un tel fardeau, et encore moins que je m'en occupe seule, parce que je ne pourrai plus l'aider au bordel. Je me dirigeais donc comme une condamnée vers le bâtiment, modeste pour détromper les gens. L'avortement étant illégal, les mesures de sécurité étaient très sérieuses.

Comme j'arrivais au bas du haut escalier de marbre qui menait à la clinique, la porte s'ouvrit grand et deux hommes musclés jetèrent une jeune asiatique au sol.

- Ne reviens plus, vulgaire pute! Tu n'as pas les moyens, tu DÉGAGES!

- Messieurs. Cette jeune femme est avec moi.

- Ma… Madame Gorski, l'un d'eux me salua en s'inclinant légèrement. Pardonnez-nous mademoiselle, il s'excusa en aidant la jeune asiatique à se relever.

J'étais connue par ici, car quand les filles avaient des problèmes de règles en retard, autrement dit de bébés, je venais ici avec elles. Notre bordel était certainement leur meilleur client. Les hommes entrèrent à l'intérieur, et je souris à la jeune femme.

- Merci, Madame, et bonne journée, elle murmura timidement en baissant la tête pour partir.

- Attends! Tu n'allais pas…, demandais-je en pointant la porte.

- Je n'ai pas l'argent, Madame.

- Viens, c'est ma tournée!, je ricanais en prenant son bras doucement.

Elle me regarda, stupéfaite, et je la guidais à l'intérieur. Je la fis s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente, et je pris 2 formulaires à l'accueil, ainsi qu'un crayon. Je remplis d'abord le mien, tellement habituée à le faire pour mes filles que ça ne me prit que quelques minutes. Ensuite je lui posais des questions pour remplir le sien…

- Ton nom et prénom?

- Amber Taylor.

- Bonne idée, le faux nom.

- Merci…

- Ton âge?

- 26 ans.

Encore quelques questions, et je le libérais de cet interrogatoire en l'envoyant porter nos formulaires et le crayon. Quand elle revint, elle tordit ses mains à répétitions, ses pieds tremblaient. D'une voix plus douce, je lui parlais à nouveau.

- C'est ta première fois ici?

- Oui…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller, mon cœur.

- Vous êtes déjà venue?

- Oui, pour mes filles.

- Vous avez des enfants?

Je riais en lui répondant.

- Non. Je dirige le bordel à 2 rues d'ici.

Le silence se fit immédiatement. Je sentais planer dans l'air un certain malaise, et je me doutais que c'était le genre de femme plutôt timide, qui ne connaissait du sexe que ce que ces parents avaient bien voulus lui dire. Peut-être était-ce même la raison pourquoi elle était enceinte; elle n'avait pas été suffisamment informée plus jeune.

Nos noms furent appelés en même temps. 2 médecins spécialistes s'occupaient des avortements : un homme et une femme, l'une des premières à être acceptée comme médecin. L'homme était imposant, peu souriant, un peu brusque, et fût attribué à Amber. La femme qui s'occuperait de moi était douce, réconfortante et dégageait la générosité. Amber paniqua devant l'homme, et je la poussais délicatement vers la femme.

- Allez, ma belle, bonne chance, je la rassurais en serrant sa main.

Je suivis l'homme avec confiance, sachant pertinemment que plus gay que lui c'était impossible. Les rumeurs courraient vite dans un petit quartier comme celui-ci…

Je sortis de l'établissement en même temps qu'Amber, 2 heures plus tard, et la fatigue qui la prenait était affreuse. Elle semblait courbaturée, et je décidais de l'emmener avec moi. Elle y passerait un moment, et je la renverrais chez elle après une bonne journée de sommeil et un copieux repas.

En entrant dans l'établissement, des hommes la regardèrent fixement.

- Pas touche. C'est une amie, pas une employée.

Plusieurs grognèrent de rage, mais Blue remarqua que la jeune femme suscitait beaucoup d'intérêt… J'installais Amber dans mon lit, et je passais la nuit avec mon patron, qui décida qu'il était temps que j'apprenne moi-même à forcer les filles à travailler ici…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Finalement, je n'eu pas à forcer Amber à rester parmi nous. Dans la nuit, elle avait décidé qu'être logée et nourrie était essentiel, et qu'elle se foutait de son corps après toutes ces années à satisfaire son mari. Elle obtint donc 2 jours de congé pour se remettre de l'avortement, et commença à travailler. Elle se plaisait plus que je ne le pensais, et j'étais heureuse de la voir comme ça. Par contre, au niveau relation avec les autres filles… Il n'y avait que Blondie, ma belle amour, qui s'occupa un peu d'elle. Sweet Pea la rejeta immédiatement, et Rocket suivit sa sœur sans hésiter.

Je saisis par la suite pourquoi Sweet Pea la détestait tant. Sa sensualité était sans égale, et sa timidité plaisait à tous les genres d'hommes. Elle fût donc plus appréciée que Sweet Pea pendant un long moment. Même Blue semblait vouloir coucher avec la belle coréenne, mais je l'arrêtais en lui rappelant finalement notre vieil accord. Il grogna mais accepta.

Son premier essayage de costume restera gravé dans ma mémoire longtemps, pour toutes sortes de raisons. Entre autre parce que je me reconnaissais dans cette jeune femme incertaine de ses charmes et de sa sensualité. Considérant ce que j'étais devenue, je n'avais aucune inquiétude pour elle.

C'était un dimanche matin, jour de congé, et je l'avais invitée à venir me rejoindre dans le costumier tôt, pour les essayages habituels que toutes les nouvelles recrues subissaient. Les filles avaient un habit de tous les jours, un autre de travail, un de danse, et finalement certains costumes pour les spectacles à venir. Elles possédaient vêtements, maquillages, chaussures, bijoux et perruques.

Quand je demandais à Amber de se changer pour que je prenne ses mesures, elle rougit.

- Allons, mon ange. J'ai vu plus qu'un corps de femme. La porte est verrouillée, personne ne peut entrer.

Elle se détendit un peu et me révéla son corps parfait, bronzé et voluptueux à souhait. Je compressais légèrement sa poitrine en enroulant mon ruban à mesurer autour de son buste. Je pris ensuite les mesures pour sa taille, ses hanches, la longueur de ses pieds… Ce qui m'amena à la faire se rhabiller pour qu'elle essaie des talons hauts. Elle ricana en me disant qu'elle n'avait jamais marché avec des souliers comme ceux là, et je la regardais, perplexe. J'éclatais finalement de rire en lui passant les moins hauts que nous possédions dans sa pointure, des 3 pouces aiguilles en métal.

La voir essayer de marcher en s'accrochant à tout ce qu'elle trouvait me faisait à la fois rire, et me désespérait. Le temps que ça allait prendre pour qu'elle arrive à déambuler sensuellement avec ceux là dans les couloirs, et ne parlons même pas de danser sur la scène! Je la suivis donc en tenant ses hanches et en lui montrant parfois comment placer ses pieds, balancer ses hanches et où déposer ses mains. Elle s'en tirait plutôt bien, et si elle mettait certains exercices en pratique, elle battrait même Sweet Pea.

Les vêtements lui allaient comme un gant, toutes les petites tenues rendaient sa taille parfaite et ses seins appétissants. Ses longues et minces jambes au naturel se trouvèrent embellies avec les talons, et un petit maquillage lui suffisait pour épater n'importe quel homme.

En la voyant grimper sur la scène pour la première fois une semaine après, et impressionner le Maire, j'étais fière d'elle. Le Maire était connu pour démontrer rarement ses émotions, mais quand il se leva pour lui faire un « standing ovation », je savais qu'on venait de se faire un client régulier et fidèle. J'en touchais un mot à Blue, qui en doutait. Le Maire lui avait fait des avances pendant des années, et s'il se décidait à coucher avec une femme, c'était pour éclipser les mauvaises rumeurs qui courraient sur lui à propos de son homosexualité. Pour un homme qui travaillait dans le public, une rumeur comme celle-ci pouvait ruiner vie et carrière. Mais tant que l'argent rentrait, Blue était prêt à prendre tout les risques inimaginables, et à oublier toute rumeur fondée ou non.

Après cette performance, Amber gagna le respect de Sweet Pea, suivit de celui de Rocket. Je voyais ma nouvelle protégée se faire une place parmi ses consœurs, et sa timidité commençait à craquer. C'était par contre la femme la plus romantique et sensible que je n'ai jamais connue, et quand Rocket m'apprit qu'elles couchaient parfois ensemble pour oublier une grosse journée difficile, j'en fus émue. Elles avaient enfin compris; en s'entraidant, elles iraient loin!

**La fin! La suite sera sur Babydoll, d'ici une semaine. Celle qui devait être la fin de mon concept sera par contre suivit par 2 chapitres sur la relation entre Vera&Blue, demande spéciale de LittleRachelBerry! J'espère que le chapitre sur Amber t'aura plut, comme tu semblais l'attendre!**

**Reviews?**

**Anna Bella ^^ xxxxxx**


	6. Babydoll

**Babydoll**

**Chapitre final de mon idée de départ. Les 2 Vera&Blue viendront par la suite, pour les intéressés…**

Quand la jeune femme de 20 ans est entrée dans le théâtre, il y eu comme un déclic dans ma tête. Ma vie quotidienne venait de changer du tout au tout, et je le savais. Guidée par Blue et le Prêtre, elle semblait perdue, effrayée, mais il y avait aussi en elle cette pointe de détermination qui me fascina immédiatement. Ces immenses yeux verts auréolés d'un gris soutenu me captivèrent, et cette apparence fragile qui cachait un caractère probablement explosif m'intrigua. J'allais trouver un moyen de percer cette jeune femme à jour, la méthode m'important peut. Elle allait causer ici beaucoup d'ennuis, mais Blue ne me croirait pas, il serait trop obnubilé par sa belle apparence et l'argent qu'elle lui rapporterait. Les hommes, les maudits hommes naïfs et aveugles!

Dès que Blue m'expliqua le pourquoi de sa venue ici, et ce qu'elle y ferait, je fus automatiquement d'accord avec mes filles; elle n'était certainement pas vierge! Une jolie femme, intelligente, avec du caractère… Non. J'allais avoir une discussion avec elle, je l'attendais de pied ferme demain matin avant le déjeuner. Quel mal y aurait-il à lui dire qu'elle devait se présenter à mon bureau à 6h sans que Blue ne le sache? Après tout, le bureau qu'il m'avait gentiment proposé ne servait pas qu'à remplir des formulaires et autres inutilités…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Le coup frappé doucement à la porte du bureau me sortie de mes rêveries douteuses. Toute la nuit, l'insomnie m'avait frappée pour une raison inexpliquée, et mon sommeil semblait revenir maintenant. Elle entra, suite à mon accord, et déposa sa menue silhouette sur la chaise devant le massif bureau de chêne. Je croisais mes mains sous mon menton, m'y appuyant, une expression sévère sur le visage. Aussi bien lui donner une image plus dure de moi, elle ne semblait pas être le genre de fille à se laisser émouvoir, de toute façon.

- Babydoll, je murmurais avec mon fort accent qui me trahissait. Tu sais que le High Roller vient dans 5 jours?

- Oui, Madame Gorski, elle répondit d'une voix suave et presque obéissante.

- Auras-tu la gentillesse de me dire si tu es vraiment vierge?

Bam. Je savais que c'était le sujet qui la ferait perdre les moyens qu'elle possédait et dont elle était si fière.

- Non je… Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne.

- Bien. Pas trop nerveuse?, je ricanais en me levant pour l'observer.

- Sûrement autant que vous l'étiez avant votre première fois.

Aoutch. En plein dans le mille. Salope.

- Alors tu t'en tireras très bien. Tu peux y aller.

Elle sortie, le sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, ses lèvres si pulpeuses. Babydoll avait 2 raisons de se réjouir, et elle n'en connaissait qu'une. Elle savait qu'elle venait de gagner cette petite bataille amicale; elle n'avait par contre aucune idée qu'en me défiant de la sorte, elle gagnait mon respect… et un peu plus.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Déjà 2 jours qu'elle était dans l'établissement, la belle petite blonde, et les choses devenaient de plus en plus… étranges. À plusieurs reprises, j'essayais de savoir par Blondie ce qui se passait. Elle ne voulait rien me dire, et je vis que sa fidélité avait changée, du moins le temps que le règne de Babydoll durerait. Blue les avait averties qu'il ne voulait plus rien voir disparaitre, et j'appris par l'intermédiaire d'une femme de chambre que les filles étaient suspectées, et hautement surveillées à leur insu.

J'étais passée dans les cuisines, car je savais qu'elle y serait ce soir, pour l'observer en plein travail. Elle lavait la vaisselle doucement, et le cuisinier semblait sortit je ne sais où. J'entrais donc, mes talons m'annoncèrent dès que mon pied se posa sur le marbre usé de la cuisine. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment la nourriture qui sortait d'ici pouvait être aussi délicieuse et raffinée! Encore un mystère…

Babydoll se retourna nerveusement, mais se détendit en découvrant mon visage orné d'un léger sourire en coin. La lumière aveuglante de l'ampoule tristement nue rendait son visage plus pâle et attirant qu'avant. Pas un seul mot ne fût échangé, et quand je m'approchais d'elle pour engager une conversation, je perdis mes mots. Un charisme jusqu'alors absent fit surface autour d'elle, une attraction puissante et indescriptible. Je ne remarquais que ses belles lèvres, rien d'autre ne traversait mon esprit. Qu'est-ce que cette jeune femme me faisait, pour l'amour du ciel?

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus, je l'embrassais doucement en l'approchant de moi. Son incertitude, ses lèvres tremblantes et son faible gémissement me confirmèrent que je venais de lui voler son premier baiser. En caressant sa nuque, je sentis une tension et elle se recula, les yeux inexpressifs, le regard… absent. Elle quitta la cuisine sans un mot, sans un son, sans même un soupir… Je me laissais tomber sur la chaise à roulettes en enfouissant ma tête entre mes paumes ouvertes. Oh Vera! Qu'as-tu encore fait?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sa troisième journée se passa dans le plus grand malaise. Elle fuyait mon regard en jouant nerveusement dans ses cheveux, changeant de couloir quand j'arrivais dans sa direction, s'empêchant même de souper pour ne pas me voir! J'avais fais la plus grosse erreur d'une vie, et je regrettais déjà. Me laisser emporter comme ça par mes sentiments, par ce que je ressentais… Ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout!

Le soir venu, j'ouvris ma fenêtre pour laisser passer une petite brise rafraichissante. Je passais ma nuisette la plus confortable, la verte forêt en soie, et me couchais tôt pour lire un peu. J'adorais tout les livres d'amour impossible, et ils me faisaient assez rêver pour m'empêcher de penser à autre chose. Tout ces livres, je les cachais sous mon lit, car si une seule de mes filles, ou pire; mon patron, apprenait que je lisais quelque chose comme ça… Adieu réputation que j'avais mis tant années à construire!

La faible lumière de ma lampe à l'huile effleurait les pages blanches lignées de noir de mon roman. Blue riait de moi parce que je ne voulais pas d'électricité dans ma chambre, mais je m'en fichais. J'aimais cette ancienne façon de vivre; elle rendait la pièce plus agréable.

Un coup fût porté à la porte, et je sommais la personne d'entrer. En retirant mes lunettes dont je me servais pour lire, et en déposant mon livre sur ma table de chevet, je sursautais. Je croyais que Blue était avec Sweet Pea cette nuit, que je pourrais dormir en paix… Mais ce n'était pas lui, j'aurai pourtant dut m'en douter. Babydoll s'était appuyée sur la porte en bois et me fixait intensément. Je me relevais en m'approchant d'elle, en laissant tout de même un bon 3 mètres de distance entre nous deux. J'attendais qu'elle parle la première, après tout c'était elle qui venait cogner à la porte de ma chambre à 11h du soir. Mais pas un seul mot ne sortit de ses lèvres roses et délicieuses, de goût comme d'apparence.

- Babydoll… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon enfant?

Ses grands yeux m'observaient, paniqués et… désireux. Quand je vis son regard s'attarder sur mes mamelons dressés, mes longues jambes douces et mon décolleté voluptueux, je savais pourquoi elle était ici. J'essayais de paraitre calme, mais mon cerveau surchauffait. Je marchais lentement vers la salle de bain, et aspergeais mon visage d'eau glacée. Je remplie un verre pour Babydoll, et je la fis s'asseoir sur mon lit en lui tendant. Je me tenais debout devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, la mine sévère. Je regrettais déjà mes talons hauts… Quand elle eu finit son verre d'eau, je me penchais à côté d'elle pour fermer la fenêtre qui faisait voltiger ses cheveux blonds. Il ni avait que moi pour apprécier une fraîcheur comme celle-ci. Elle recherchait clairement un peu de chaleur, de chaleur humaine; de chaleur… féminine.

Le bas de ma nuisette arrivait juste sous mes fesses bombées, et mes cuisses nues étaient exposées à son regard appréciateur. Je sentie sa joue s'appuyer timidement contre l'une d'elle, et je poussais un soupir de résignation en m'asseyant à ses côtés. J'approchais ma main de sa joue, dans le but de la caresser, mais la jeune femme cria en s'éloignant un peu.

- Ne me frappez pas! Je suis désolée…

Ma deuxième main entoura ma première, et je les gardais contre ma poitrine, troublée. Je voulais leur faire croire que j'étais dure, mais je n'avais jamais levée la main sur aucune d'elle! Elle ravala sa peur et se rapprocha encore un peu de moi, centimètres par centimètres. Elle essayait de parler, de me parler. Ma main glisse longuement sur sa cuisse et j'attendis qu'elle m'avoue le pourquoi de sa venue ici, même si je l'avais plutôt deviné. Sa voix était cette fois pleine d'assurance, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Madame Gorski… Quand vous m'avez embrassée hier j'ai réalisé que le High Roller venait bientôt. Personne ne m'avait jamais embrassée comme vous l'avez fait, et je me suis sentie bien… Vous étiez si douce… Pourquoi nous faire croire que vous êtes méchante?

- À cause de Blue, bien sûr… Si quelqu'un d'autre est sévère avec vous, il le sera moins. Si c'était lui qui vous donnait une correction vous ne vous en remettriez jamais, je lui avouais amèrement en passant machinalement ma main sur ma joue mainte fois giflée par cet homme détestable. C'est tout ce que tu voulais, Babydoll?

Chaque fois que je prononçais son nom avec ma voix trainante, elle fermait les yeux pour un moment avant de me regarder de nouveau. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, j'essayais un autre moyen.

- Tu as mentionné le High Roller. Répond-moi franchement; as-tu peur?

Je craignais le retour de son caractère, comme dans mon bureau, mais quand ses yeux paniqués se tournèrent vers moi et s'embuèrent de larmes, je doutais que cela finirait de la même façon… Je la serrais contre moi en massant son dos. Son épaule, nue et veloutée sous ma main, tremblait de moins en moins.

- Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi, je murmurais dans ses cheveux avant d'embrasser son front.

**(You can stop right here, Emily, if you don't like M scene, totally understand) **

On aurait presque dit qu'elle attendait cette phrase. Babydoll se releva nerveusement, et retira sa chemise de nuit. Elle se tenait, nue et pâle devant moi. J'essayais de détourner le regard, mais sa petite main décidée tourna mon visage vers le sien. Elle se pencha et embrassa maladroitement mon cou en s'asseyant sur mes genoux.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Babydoll. Le High Roller n'est pas un homme désagréable. Tu viendras m'en parler après, ok? Pour le moment, va dormir.

Quand ses mains se perdirent dans mes longs cheveux roux et que sa bouche se rapprocha dangereusement de la mienne, je maintins fermement ses poignets derrière son dos.

- Arrête, je grognais en la regardant.

Comme j'aurai voulu lui dire oui! Mais elle devait rester vierge, l'argent en jeu était incroyable. Si je perçais son hymen, elle n'aurait pas d'excuses. Elle ne dansait presque jamais, pour être sur que la petite paroi reste intacte. Si je lui faisais l'amour et que Blue l'apprenait, je pourrais me considérer comme morte. D'un autre côté… Elle était toute tremblante, impatiente et un peu humide contre mes cuisses.

Je la déplaçais doucement sur l'une de mes cuisses, que je commençais à onduler tranquillement. Plus ma peau se frottait contre son sexe, plus ses jambes se resserraient autour de ma cuisse. Babydoll avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou, et j'embrassais ses seins avec tendresse. Ils étaient assez petits, fermes, blancs et durs d'excitation. En prenant délicatement son mamelon d'un pâle violet entre mes dents, je réalisais ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Ce qui aurait normalement du m'arrêter me fît au contraire redoubler d'attentions envers cette jeune femme qui était venue me voir, moi, pour que je lui fasse l'amour de la façon la plus intime qui soit. Je mordillais le mamelon pointé entre mes dents, et ma main s'occupait de masser sa nuque tendue.

Elle respirait fort à mon oreille, mais elle ne poussa pas le moindre cri. J'arrêtais tout sauf le mouvement de ma cuisse après un moment, et je descendis son visage vers le mien. Je goûtais cette bouche pulpeuse sans relâche, ma langue demanda l'accès à ses lèvres qui acceptèrent. C'est en partageant ce premier vrai baiser, quand nos langues se rencontrèrent avec passion, que Babydoll poussa son premier cri. Ça venait de la gorge, et la jeune femme semblait vouloir l'étouffer. Je l'encourageais à laisser sortir ce cri de bien être qui me touchait tant. Je sentais la vibration du cri sur son cou, et la répercussion sur la peau de mon décolleté.

Je bougeais ma cuisse un peu plus rapidement. Je la sentais humide, mais j'avais quand même peur de la blesser. Je mouillais mon doigt de salive doucement, et glissais ma main sous elle respectueusement. Je caressais à peine son sexe impatient que mon doigt pénétra en elle petit à petit. Ma main disponible frottait son dos patiemment, parce que la première douleur était toujours un peu difficile. Son sexe contracté était une étape de plus à franchir, et je laissais mon doigt en place pendant que je l'embrassais de nouveau. Elle s'ouvrit à moi, et je sentie l'hymen sur mon index. En tenant bien son dos, je perçais la fine paroi délicatement. Elle poussa un deuxième cri, de douleur cette fois, et enfouie son beau visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Mords, je lui murmurais en sentant son corps trembler.

Quand mon second doigt rejoignit le premier, elle mordit dans mon épaule, assez fort pour laisser une marque, je pensais en me souciant peu de mon apparence le lendemain matin. Je m'en fichais et je commençais enfin un lent mouvement de va et vient. Ses dents relâchèrent la peau de mon épaule, et la jeune femme ne fit que coucher sa tête sur moi pendant que j'accélérais le rythme de mon mouvement au grès des signes que son corps me donnait. Ses réactions étaient positive, j'allais donc toujours un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort, un peu plus profondément. Quand son orgasme arriva, ses jambes se contractèrent sur ma cuisse avec force, et ses fluides se répandirent sur ma jambe dans un glissement. Épuisée, elle abandonna son corps entier contre le mien en soupirant de bonheur.

Je caressais son dos moite et en sueurs, quand je remarquais la tache écarlate laissée sur ma peau. Ses premiers sangs avaient coulés sur ma cuisse chaude, et je la couchais sur le lit doucement en allant me laver dans la salle de bain. Quand je revins, je m'attendais à la trouver profondément endormie. Mais elle m'attendait, appuyée sur les oreillers comme si c'est la seule chose qui la maintenait éveillée…

- Madame Gorski?

Je restais debout à côté du lit, et je la regardais en lui faisant un signe pour lui accorder la parole. J'étais incapable de parler, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Elle était tellement belle, tellement plus jolie maintenant que libérée des peurs et appréhensions qu'elle entretenait…

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais vous demander un autre service?

Babydoll rougit, et me demanda de me déshabiller. Jamais elle n'avait vu corps de femme qui semblait appétissant comme le mien, disait-elle. Tant de beaux mots pour une simple permission… Je laissais tomber au sol ma nuisette et ma petite culotte noire en m'approchant d'elle. Elle laissa glisser sa main sur mon ventre plat, et entre mes seins généreux. Je me couchais à ses côtés, sous les couvertures, et son corps se joignit au mien pour une nuit, sa troisième nuit ici. J'aurai du lui demander de partir, au cas où Blue arriverait. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de repousser cette belle enfant épuisée.

Dans 2 jours, le High Roller viendrait. Dans 2 jours, il penserait prendre la virginité de Babydoll. Et, si, dans 2 jours ou moins Blue l'apprenait, le décompte de ma vie serait amorcé…

**Je sais que le M ne plait pas à tous, mais bon! C'était le dernier chapitre, comme je le disais les 2 prochains sur Vera&Blue suivront! Histoire finie avant la fin de l'été, garanti!**

**Reviews? J'ai travaillé fort sur celui-ci, étonnamment! XD**

**Je vous aiiiime ^^**

**Anna Bella :) xxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Vera&Blue 1

**Vera&Blue #1**

**Mon premier Vera&Blue, qui se passe le quatrième jour/soir de Babydoll au bordel, donc la veille de sa rencontre avec le High Roller…**

Je revêtis mon bas de pyjama le plus long et le plus chaud, avec un petit débardeur rouge assez décolleté. Voilà avec quoi je m'habille quand mes problèmes de femme ressurgissent. J'irai quand même avertir Blue que je ne peux pas le satisfaire ce soir, sinon il serait bien capable de débarquer à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit. En me glissant dans mes pantoufles et en relevant mes cheveux dans un chignon en bataille, je me dirige vers sa chambre, les pieds trainants. Mes maux de ventre m'empêchent de prendre cette démarche aguichante que j'ai adoptée, et me permettent encore moins de marcher rapidement. Je cogne à sa porte doucement en entrant tout de suite après. Il est assis sur le gros lit de velours bleu, et il me sourit, un verre de champagne à la main.

- Je vous attendais, Vera. Célébrons la rentrée future d'un gros montant d'argent, voulez-vous? Grâce à moi, et un peu à vous, notre Babydoll serait prête pour le High Roller.

Il prend une gorgée et se lève pour me transpercer de ses yeux mesquins et froids. J'ai tellement mal au cœur à cause de mes règles que j'ai de la difficulté à ouvrir ma bouche pour lui parler, comment pourrais-je seulement penser à boire de l'alcool?

- Désolée, Blue. Je venais vous avertir que je commence à avoir mes règles, vous n'avez qu'à… attendre quelques jours.

- Blue Jones n'attends pas, chérie. Il se débrouille. À genoux. Aux dernières nouvelles, rien n'affecte votre bouche.

Mon mal de cœur, j'ai le goût de lui hurler, mais je m'agenouille sagement, comme la bonne fille que je dois être avec lui si je veux avoir la paix et un salaire décent. Il abaisse la fermeture Éclair de son pantalon, dépose son verre et agrippe mes cheveux avec force pour placer ma tête sur son sexe pas encore dur. Il claque au fond de ma gorge, et en plus de la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer, il y a ce petit goût salé qui s'ajoute à mon mal de cœur. Je glisse ma main sur le bout le plus près de son corps, pour le caresser doucement, pour qu'il ralentisse le processus, mais il chasse ma main de la sienne d'une petite tape en bougeant ma tête dans un mouvement de va-et-vient étourdissant. Plus son pénis se durcit, plus il accélère le rythme. Je sens le gonflement contre les côtés de ma bouche, un haut le cœur puissant me fait reculer un peu. Il me ramène à la tâche comme si de rien n'était, et je me demande comment un si petit homme peut-être aussi fort et cruel. Mes cheveux se défont sous les puissants mouvements, retombent sur mes épaules dans un doux bruissement. De profonds râlements sortent de sa gorge, sa tête se penche en arrière pendant que la mienne est lancinante de douleur. Puis il se met à crier mon nom, le rendant laid, vulgaire, malpropre. Je sens le sperme avancer dans son sexe, et il se retire pour éjaculer sur mon visage, et dans mon décolleté. Son sperme coule entre mes seins, je me sens sale et stupide. Il s'effondre sur le lit pendant que j'essaie de me relever du sol. J'atteins la porte sans parler, et quand il me demande en ricanant pourquoi je ne reste pas dormir, je fonds en larmes pour courir me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Vera Gorski ne pleure pas, je me répète en sentant mes larmes se mêler aux jets de sperme répandus sur mon visage. J'essaie de me persuader que c'est la faute de mes règles, que mes émotions prennent le dessus, mais mon cœur sait que c'est parce que je suis à bout. Mon corps et moi, on ne peut plus en prendre. J'allume une bougie dans la chambre de bain, et j'observe mon pathétique visage dans la glace. Mes yeux bouffis, les longues trainées humides et poisseuses de sperme mélangées aux larmes, mon menton tremblant, mon décolleté généreux et encrassé de blanc, puis mes yeux mouillés. Je me trouve laide, affreuse, rendue horrible à cause de Blue et toutes les horreurs que j'ai vues. Mes yeux semblent voilés de terreur, terreur trop présente dans mon milieu. Travailler dans un bordel me semblait une idée pas si mal, plus jeune. Mais quand je vois la femme que je suis devenue, je doute franchement du jugement dont j'ai usé.

Je m'effondre au sol en laissant sortir de gros sanglots, bruyants et remplis de tristesse. Le marbre du plancher est glacé sur mes mains, le mur de briques égratigne mon dos. Le seul bruit que j'entends, c'est ma gorge qui hurle. Quand la porte de ma chambre claque, ma gorge se décide à arrêter de sangloter, et je me trouve bien stupide d'avoir oublié de verrouiller la porte. J'étais tellement pressée de fuir Blue et son sexe répugnant, que je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'être seule. Pourtant la voix qui m'appelle doucement n'est pas celle de mon patron…

- Madame Gorski?

La voix de Babydoll résonne dans ma chambre vide, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle s'en ira, oubliant la salle de bain comme j'ai oublié d'en verrouiller la porte, elle aussi. Mais non. La porte s'ouvre, mais elle la referme en me voyant ainsi. Elle ne parle pas. Soit elle a peur, soit elle ne sait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Que dire à une femme qui pleure, du sperme partout sur le visage et entre les seins? Rien…

Je ne lui connaissais pas ce calme, mais je lui en suis plus que reconnaissante. Elle prend une débarbouillette verte forêt sur une étagère, la mouille et s'agenouille devant moi. La jeune femme lave délicatement mon visage, caressant par la suite ma joie froide et mouillée du bout de son pouce. Elle va la rincer dans le lavabo, puis revient tout proche de moi. Babydoll me retire d'abord ma camisole, qui est elle aussi tachée, en la plaçant dans le panier à linge près de la porte. Elle passe respectueusement le bout de tissu entre mes seins. L'eau qu'elle y a fait couler est plus chaude, l'attention me touche énormément. Seins nus devant cette jeune adulte troublée, je ne peux que me blâmer de me montrer si faible. Je devrais accuser Blue, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me remets à pleurer de plus belle, mon élève promise au High Roller dépose le tissu mouillé sur le bord de la baignoire et me prend par les épaules. Elle frictionne mon bras tremblant, pendant que je parle, sans buts apparents. Tout mes défauts me ressortent dans la figure et viennent me pourrir la vie.

- Je suis tellement affreuse, je sanglote en pensant à toutes les fois où Blue m'a dit qu'il me trouvait laide. Et grosse…

- Vous êtes superbe… Vos courbes font parler toutes les filles, vous savez. Nous sommes jalouses. Certaines ont des clients qui ne parlent que de vous… Ne vous laissez pas influencer par Blue. Vous rencontrerez un homme bien, j'en suis certaine…

- Tu… Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Une bonne nuit de sommeil t'aidera avec le High Roller. Je…

- Shuuuuut…, elle me chuchote en caressant mes cheveux alors que j'essaie de me relever. Arrêtez. Je voulais passer la nuit avec vous, c'est tout. J'ai bien fais, on dirait.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire qui me rassure quant à son moral pour le lendemain. Je me relève finalement, et m'assois devant la coiffeuse dans ma chambre. Babydoll se place derrière moi, sa main douce sur mon épaule nue. Elle prend la brosse à cheveux sur le comptoir, et commence à brosser mes longs cheveux roux tendrement. Quand elle rencontre un nœud, elle soulève la mèche et la démêle avec patience. Ils finissent par être lisses et soyeux, à force de brossage. Je pose ma main sur la sienne en souriant à son reflet.

- Merci…

Elle sait que je ne parle pas que de mes cheveux. Elle sait que c'est aussi pour son réconfort et sa présence que je la remercie, et que ce qu'elle vient de faire je ne l'oublierai pas. C'est moi la tenancière, celle qui joue un peu le rôle de mère, mais l'amour que je donne parfois à mes filles me revient pour la première fois. Oui, elles sont toujours adorables avec moi. Mais un tel geste de compassion, Babydoll est la première à me le démontrer. Je me relève et je la serre dans mes bras. Elle reste surprise d'un tel geste, et par ma poitrine nue sur chaste chemise de nuit. Mais je me fous bien de ma semi-nudité. J'ai appris à vivre en paix avec mon corps, même si parfois mon patron me fait douter de mes charmes. Elle frotte mon dos d'une main incertaine, et je la guide jusqu'au lit gentiment. Elle a dit vouloir passer la nuit avec moi, et j'en ai besoin autant qu'elle. Elle veut une nuit passée dans des bras tendres avant celle avec le High Roller, et j'ai besoin d'une présence réconfortante dans mon grand lit froid. J'éteins la bougie de la salle de bain, et je m'assure, cette fois, de verrouiller la porte que même Blue ne peut ouvrir avec sa clé passe-partout. Il croit en être capable, mais c'est le seul luxe que je me suis permise; faire changer la poignée et la serrure pour avoir mon intimité. Et quand la jeune blonde enroule ses bras atour de mon cou, ses jambes encerclant mes hanches, sa bouche cherchant désespérément la mienne, je suis on ne peut plus heureuse de m'être accordée ce petit luxe…

**Fin de mon premier Vera&Blue. Un peu plus dur celui-ci, penché vers le M sans exagérer je crois, j'espère qu'il aura plut! Le deuxième arrivera d'ici une semaine, et se déroulera après la mort des 3 filles et la fuite de Sweet Pea. Toujours entre Madame Gorski et son patron, nous verrons aussi comment s'est déroulé la première fois de Babydoll…**

**Reviews? ^^**

**Je vous aime!**

**Anna Bella :) xxxxxx**

**For Emily : I know it's more a Babydoll&Gorski, but the next one will be more… about Blue and her! Hope you enjoy it :D **


	8. Vera&Blue 2

**Vera&Blue #2**

**La suite de mon Vera&Blue, et la fin de tout! Merci de m'avoir suivie, j'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre! (Très, très en retard, accusez mes études!)**

Mortes. Sur mes 5 filles, trois sont mortes, l'une s'est enfuie, et l'autre est condamnée au High Roller. Blue a refusé catégoriquement de faire un enterrement en règle, et j'ai pleuré sur les corps d'Amber, Blondie et Rocket avant qu'il n'ordonne à ses deux gardes du corps de les balancer dans la fosse du champ non loin de l'établissement. Mes plus grands regrets sont de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de serrer Sweet Pea dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne quitte, et de ne plus pouvoir conseiller Babydoll pour ce soir. Mon patron m'a enfermée dans la salle de danse, et je n'ai accès qu'à celle-ci et à mon bureau. Quand j'ai appris la mort de Rocket, je suis allée moi-même crier sur le cuisinier qui se recroquevillait et jurait n'avoir rien fait. Quand j'ai vu Blue tirer violemment sur Blondie et Amber, il n'a pas pu accepter un autre écart de conduite en m'entendant crier comme si on venait de m'arracher le cœur.

Je tourne en rond dans la large pièce, la robe de soirée que j'ai enfilée glisse sur le sol et le bruit de mes talons haut finit par me donner mal à la tête. Pour la cinquième fois, je porte ma main à la poignée et la tourne vigoureusement. Bel et bien verrouillée. Je frappe de toutes mes forces contre la fenêtre rectangulaire de la porte, serrant les poings de plus en plus pour que le bruit attire quelqu'un. Personne. Je suis seule; seule avec mes regrets, mes peurs, seule avec moi-même…

Je me concentre pour ne plus pleurer, mes yeux sont encore rouges et bouffis. Je mords mes lèvres avec violence, espérant ainsi que la douleur soit assez forte pour réprimer mon envie de pleurer, et faire d'une pierre deux coups pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler. En me regardant devant l'un des énormes miroirs, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais refusé de me plier aux règles de Blue, rien ne serrait arrivé. Avec toute la force que mon corps peut contenir, j'abats mon poing contre la surface trop calme du miroir. C'est comme si je me frappais en plein visage, mais que la douleur ressentie était sur ma main. Il n'éclate pas; il craque. Là où se trouvait mon reflet apparait une série de petites fissures diverses. Un éclat, une parcelle infime de verre, vient se loger entre deux de mes articulations, et provoque une douleur insupportable que je recherchais. Je recommence à frapper, avec mes deux poings cette fois, jusqu'à ce que le miroir ne soit plus réfléchissant à cause du sang et des fissures. Je laisse libre cours à mes sanglots, et la douleur mentale est de beaucoup supérieure à la douleur physique. Je regarde mes mains, à la fois horrifiée et stupéfaite. Comment une petite femme comme moi peut faire autant de dommages en si peu de temps? J'aimerais bien avoir le même courage, la même force, devant Blue…

Le sang ruisselle entre mes doigts et s'écrase au plancher. Il trace un chemin écarlate du miroir jusqu'à mon bureau, laisse une piste qui en dit long sur l'état de mes mains. Je les passe sous l'eau : c'est l'une des premières fois que je me sers du lavabo installé ici. La plupart des éclats n'étaient pas profondément encastrés, et tombent dans le tuyau avec un tintement métallique. Pour ceux un peu plus enfoncés dans ma chair, j'attends que tout le sang ai disparu et arrête de couler avant de les retirer du bout de mes ongles. Aucun n'y échappe, et mes mains jadis si douces sont rendues parsemées de petites coupures fraîches mais propres. Seul l'extérieur est touché, rien n'affectera mes tâches, ni mon travail. Mon travail… Quand est-ce que Blue me laissera-t-il sortir d'ici?

Et le temps passe. Mes larmes coulent, mes talons claquent. Blue m'a enlevé la seule horloge à laquelle j'avais accès, celle de mon bureau, mais je peux voir par la fenêtre unique que la nuit est avancée. Il doit être environ 23h. Le High Roller a une préférence pour l'amour de nuit, et j'ose espérer que Babydoll est pleine d'assurance et prête devant cette nouvelle expérience. Pauvre amour… Je la revois encore, le visage baigné de larmes, tendant vers moi des bras impuissants pendant que je me faisais trainer ici en pleurant également.

Je vois le piano, plus près de la porte que du fond de la pièce, et je m'assois sur le banc en laissant courir mes mains sur les notes noires et blanches. Je ne joue plus depuis 5 ans déjà, sauf pour montrer quelques petites choses à celle qui en jouera durant les spectacles. Je commence à entamer un morceau, du Chopin, et la mélodie poignante me serre le cœur et me rappelle mes filles. Je suis tellement absorbée par ma tristesse, et par la musique, que je n'entends pas la porte se déverrouiller. Je sens seulement le métal froid d'un fusil sur la peau nue du haut de mon dos. Je me raidis, et avant que je ne puisse retirer mes mains du piano, Blue referme le couvercle du clavier directement sur mes doigts. J'entends mes jointures craquer, et je retire mes mains en laissant échapper un jappement de douleur. Je me tourne vers lui calmement, le fusil maintenant pointé contre ma poitrine. Il sourit méchamment, et je mourrais d'envie de lui voler son arme pour lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. Mais je ne le ferai pas, évidemment. Il me fait beaucoup trop peur…

- Vera, Vera, Vera, il chuchote sur un ton de reproche léger. Vous n'apprendrez dont jamais?

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- Des filles… Vous vous êtes trop attachée, encore. Pourtant… Blondie et Amber étaient tellement plus calmes avec chacune une balle dans la tête…

Je grogne de rage en avançant mes mains pour essayer de le griffer, le gifler, ou autre manœuvre qui lui causerait de la souffrance, mais il m'en empêche en appuyant son arme entre mes seins avec un sourire des plus pervers.

- Arrêtez de résister. Vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter, vous qui êtes si maternelle…

- Babydoll, je murmure dans un souffle de panique. Quelle heure est-il?

- Minuit, vieille folle. Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez lui être d'une quelconque aide… Vous qui atteignez l'orgasme une fois par an…

Je le regarde, purement dégoûtée. Comme si c'était ma faute! La plupart du temps, je fais semblant de jouir, pour que son orgueil de mâle soit satisfait. Et il s'en est aperçu! S'il prenait plus de temps pour me caresser…

Blue se promène dans la pièce, regarde le miroir ensanglanté, puis mes mains. Il a l'air furieux, hors de lui. Mon patron s'approche de moi rapidement en me plaquant avec force contre le banc du piano. Mes seins s'écrasent douloureusement contre la surface dure, ma tête se cogne sur le bord du banc. Je me débats pour me dégager, mais il maintient une pression sur le bas de mon dos, ce qui est extrêmement désagréable.

- Vous avez quel âge, Vera? Tous ces dégâts! Vous avez la moindre idée du prix d'un tel miroir, hein? Si vous agissez comme une enfant, vous serrez traitée comme une enfant!

J'entends un bruit qui m'est trop familier, et la sensation désagréable que l'un de mes poignets est enfermé dans un étau étroit. Des menottes, je réalise trop tard pendant qu'il me jette au sol, tout près du piano. Il place mes mains derrière mon dos, et entre celui-ci et mes mains, une patte du piano. Blue attache l'autre menotte à mon poignet vacant, et même si j'arrivais à bouger, je ne pourrai me lever debout. Je suis assise sur mes talons hauts, et je le regarde avec haine pendant qu'il jette un regard intéressé sous ma robe longue.

- Dormez bien, Vera, il me souhaite sarcastiquement en déposant un doux baiser sur mon front.

Je ferme mes yeux sous la caresse de ses lèvres, et je me rappelle amèrement que c'est le geste le plus tendre qu'il est eu envers moi depuis une vingtaine d'années. Tendre, dans la mesure où je suis quand même menottée au piano, dans une pièce qui devient noire d'un coup quand il verrouille la porte de nouveau. Je pousse un soupir de découragement, et me prépare mentalement à passer la plus longue nuit de mon existence.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

À partir du moment où Blue quitte la pièce, et celui où j'entends des pas dans le couloir, il passe environ une quinzaine de minutes. Pourtant, n'importe qui aurait pu me faire croire qu'une heure entière s'était écoulée. Dans la faible lumière du corridor, filtrée par la petite fenêtre crasseuse, j'aperçois un visage aux airs inquiets. Le visage se penche sur la fenêtre, plisse les yeux et me remarque finalement. Les grands yeux gris de Babydoll s'illuminent quand elle me reconnait, et elle glisse sous la porte un petit bout de papier soigneusement replié sur lui-même. Je lui fais un grand sourire, espérant qu'elle le verra malgré le peu de lumière. Elle me pointe son poignet, pour me signifier qu'il est l'heure, et qu'elle doit rejoindre le High Roller. La jeune femme me souffle un baiser rapidement, et je reste perplexe. Son regard est différent…

Peu importe! Je me concentre sur le bout de papier. Toujours posée sur mes talons, je me laisse tomber au sol en me couchant sur le dos, les bras étirés au maximum. La position est des plus inconfortables, les muscles de mes bras se contractent douloureusement. Ma jambe la plus près du message, la gauche, essaie désespérément de l'atteindre. La pointe de mon soulier noir et lustré est seulement à quelques centimètres du morceau de papier, mais pourtant je sais que je n'y arriverai pas. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant, car l'espoir fait vivre. Je m'étire de plus en plus et mes muscles protestent, mes poignets aussi. Je hurle de rage en faisant voir à mon corps comme je désire qu'il atteigne ce mot laissé par Babydoll. Pour me motiver, je m'imagine qu'il s'agit d'un message m'annonçant qu'elle va bien, disant de ne pas m'inquiéter. Ma cheville se tord dans un drôle d'angle, mais je ne m'en soucie pas car elle se rapproche du but! Je m'acharne jusqu'à…

Jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il doit être 2 heures du matin passées. J'ai mal partout, mon corps entier s'enflamme de douleur et tremble d'épuisement. Je pleure pour la perte de mes filles, et je cris parce que je n'en peux plus de toujours me battre pour la moindre chose que je veux atteindre dans la vie.

Un claquement de porte, des voix fortes, des pas rapides dans le couloir. Je vois passer à la vitesse le High Roller, torse nu et l'air enragé, suivi immédiatement des 2 femmes qui le suivent partout. Juste après, il y a Blue qui semble s'excuser de je ne sais quoi, et je comprends pourquoi avec horreur durant la fraction de seconde qui lui est nécessaire pour ouvrir la pièce où il m'a enfermée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, il demande avec les yeux ronds de fureur et les mains qui tremblent. QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT À LA PETITE, VERA?

Quand il hurle, il faut se tenir loin. Je voudrais courir, m'enfuir, mais je suis couchée sur le plancher, menottée à un piano qui pèse une tonne, peut-être deux. Je vois bien que mon patron meurt d'envie de me frapper, mais il sait que plus il tape, moins je parle.

Il se met à arpenter la pièce, d'un bout à l'autre, tellement rapidement que la tête m'en tourne. Blue laisse échapper quelques petites phrases par ci par là, des faits qui me troublent et me font me questionner plus qu'ils ne le devraient.

- Il ne payera pas… Il dit qu'elle n'est pas comme il l'attendait… Elle murmurait votre nom… Il n'a eu que des commentaires négatifs sur son corps… Il… Elle… VOUS!

Babydoll, murmurant mon nom… S'est-elle trahie à ce point? Pourquoi reparlerait-elle de moi, de toute façon? Il m'accuse déjà, peut-être qu'il a compris… Mon stress grossit encore quand il remarque le petit bout de papier sur le sol et qu'il se penche pour le ramasser. Je le fixe, les yeux ronds, attendant qu'il me frappe jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus mon corps. Au lieu de quoi, il prend une voix aigue et désagréable, pour me lire les quelques lignes qui arrêtent mon cœur.

- _En voyant ses mains, je penserai aux vôtres._

_En embrassant sa bouche, le goût de vos lèvres m'accompagnera._

_Devant cette poitrine musclée, rien ne me fera plus plaisir que d'imaginer vos seins moelleux._

_Quand son sexe pénètrera le mien, ce sont vos doigts attentionnés qui me feront jouir._

_Kocham cię, Madame Gorski..._

Entendre le « je t'aime » de la toute fin déclaré dans ma langue maternelle m'achève et me fait fondre complètement. Une vague d'excitation parcours mon corps, j'ai envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Même la voix sarcastique de mon patron ne m'affecte pas, tellement le message est touchant et flatteur. Mais Blue, lui, vient de trouver la raison pourquoi le High Roller est insatisfait. Et sa rage ne se contient plus, car il a enfin compris.

- Vous avez couché avec elle, Vera? Je ne vous suffisais plus? Vous aviez besoin de prendre la virginité d'une jeune femme pour jouir? C'était un viol, Vera? Est-ce qu'elle a hurlée?

- Arrêtez…, je supplies en imaginant une seule seconde que j'aurais pu blesser cette belle jeune femme.

- Elle était mieux avec le High Roller, il me susurre à l'oreille. Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tellement assoiffée que vous accepterez de boire n'importe quoi… Vous allez me le payer, Vera. Tout l'argent qui était en jeu… Vous serrez tellement en manque d'un contact humain que je pourrai vous faire TOUT ce que je voudrai…

Il ne me touche même pas. J'aurais presque préféré qu'il me frappe. Son sourire pervers et ces paroles me glacent le sang. Il m'a rappelé que ma gorge est asséchée, et que mes muscles élancent encore. La porte claque, et mes yeux se ferment paresseusement. Aussi bien dormir que de me faire souffrir…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Quand mes yeux se décident à s'ouvrir de nouveau, Babydoll me fixe. Assise sur le mur devant moi, elle ne dit rien et se mord les lèvres nerveusement. Je souris, et je vais pour m'approcher d'elle, mais je réalise que je suis encore attachée. Des larmes de rage coulent sur mes joues quand je reviens vers l'arrière avec résignation.

- Attendez… Vous êtes épuisée…

Elle s'approche tout doucement, retire mon collier serré, mes boucles d'oreilles ajustées. La jeune femme caresse ma joue, et ses deux mains se glissent dans mon cou. Mes lobes d'oreilles sont massés tendrement entre ses doigts attentionnés, et je laisse sortir de ma bouche un petit gémissement d'appréciation. Elle est tellement adorable…

- Babydoll… Est-ce que tu peux me faire sortir d'ici?

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains, ses yeux détaillent les miens avec passion.

- Non… Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave... Qu'elle égoïste je fais! Comment ça c'est passé, avec le High Roller?, je demande en pointant du nez la chemise d'homme qu'elle porte.

- Décevant. Je… m'attendais à plus de la part d'un homme.

La jeune femme s'approche sensuellement de mon visage, je donnerais tout pour qu'elle m'embrasse… Au lieu de quoi, elle bifurque vers mon oreille en murmurant…

- C'était mieux avec vous…

Ses jeunes mains se glissent sous ma robe, taquinent mes cuisses et se rapprochent dangereusement de mon sous-vêtement. Je lui rappelle avec un jappement d'appréhension que j'ai mes règles, mais elle semble s'en souvenir parce que Babydoll s'arrête au bon endroit. Ses caresses sont quand mêmes douces et appréciées, et mon corps entier accueille une chaleur nouvelle. Jamais, depuis que j'ai quitté mon pays d'origine, quelqu'un m'a fait cet effet simplement en me touchant… Mais elle ne fait pas que me toucher; elle me parle. Elle me fait l'amour avec ses mots.

- Vous avez une peau douce comme de la soie… Avec un léger goût de miel, elle ricane en embrassant mon décolleté longuement.

Je soupire de bonheur, et mes mains tirent de toutes leurs forces. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour avoir la possibilité de la tenir contre moi en ce moment?

- Vos lèvres sont pulpeuses, mais… fermes à la fois, elle ajoute après un léger baiser contre ma bouche impatiente. Vos cuisses sont chaudes et accueillantes, la jeune femme déclare après une caresse ou deux entre mes cuisses tremblantes.

Je n'en peux plus. Mon cœur débat, j'ai chaud, mon sexe palpite et mes lèvres deviennent sèches. J'ai besoin de la toucher, c'est vital. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'autant de gentillesse pouvait me faire cet effet…

- Votre cou est gracieux, l'odeur y est entêtante et elle me rend folle, Babydoll murmure en faisant une place pour son petit nez juste au creux de mon épaule. Et vos seins…

- Stop… STOP, je hurle presque quand elle descend lentement les brettelles de ma robe de soirée.

Elle me regarde, surprise et triste à la fois. Je n'ai pas la force de sentir ses mains sur ma poitrine pour le moment. J'ai mal partout, mon corps est encore plus sensible à cause de mes règles, donc ses caresses seraient… divines et interdites. J'ai peur pour elle, peur que Blue ne lui fasse mal. Cette jeune enfant a vécue suffisamment de malheurs pour une vie entière, la perte de ses amies n'aidant pas.

Babydoll s'éloigne un peu, mais garde ses deux mains appuyées sur mes cuisses avec une toute petite pression qui me rappelle qu'elle est juste à côté si je veux quoi que se soit…

- Je… je vous ai fais mal? Vous… vous n'en avez pas envie?

Je renverse ma tête vers l'arrière avec désespoir, je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Quand je relève mon visage vers le sien, elle semble troublée.

- Allons mon ange… J'ai eu une grosse journée, je suis épuisée et… attachée! Je ne pourrai jamais te rendre ce que tu vas me donner, du moins pas avant un moment, surtout si Blue nous attrape. Tu devrais partir, éloigne-toi de moi, je lui demande avec difficulté, la gorge nouée.

- Jamais, elle me chuchote, la voix brisée.

La jeune femme descend finalement ma robe jusque sur mes hanches larges, et s'attarde entre mes seins d'un blanc immaculé un bon moment. Elle finit par détacher mon soutien-gorge sans bretelles, mais ma peau est déjà frissonnante d'avoir attendue quelques minutes. L'attente, la plus délicieuse et la plus terrible des façons de faire languir une femme…

Un doigt unique dessine le contour de mes seins voluptueux, effleure mes mamelons, attise mon envie pressante de la toucher. Le même doigt est porté jusqu'à mes lèvres pendant que sa main gauche soulève ma jambe pour l'appuyer entre ses propres seins. J'embrasse le bout de son index, puis le mordille tendrement avec un regard joueur. Puis, sans un avertissement, sa bouche se déplace pour prendre place sur mon épaule chaude et nue. Elle descend ses baisers jusque sous mon aisselle, qu'elle embrasse avec autant de douceur que s'il s'agissait de mes seins. Elle fait frémir mon ventre en s'approchant dangereusement de mon sexe, la courbe de mes hanches ondule pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres incroyablement tentantes. Juste à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, à cet endroit précis qui n'est jamais froid, elle passe sa langue lentement, sans relâche, avec le même mouvement. Chaque allée me fait attendre le retour, et chaque retour me fait regretter l'allée. La texture de sa langue est un peu rugueuse, ma peau ne peut pas en prendre plus. Mes jambes se libèrent de la douce emprise qu'était la sienne, et serrent son corps entre elles. L'une de ses mains griffe gentiment l'intérieur de l'autre cuisse, et la toute petite douleur mélangée avec la sensation incroyable de sa langue me fait crier de bien-être. Mes talons hauts grafignent le sol violemment, mon corps se débat en espérant que les menottes ne résisteront pas. Mais elles sont toujours aussi serrées.

La langue s'active, les ongles s'enfoncent un peu plus.

- Madame Gorski… Vous êtes délicieuse…

- Vera!, je crie entre chaque respiration plus profonde. Pas Gorski… Vera!

- Vera, elle chuchote en arrêtant toute caresse pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Et elle ne fait rien d'autre. Elle me fixe, et elle sourit en voyant que je fais tout pour qu'elle continue ses délicates attentions.

- Touche-moi… Je t'en _supplie_…

Elle m'a à sa merci, je ferais tout pour elle… Tout pour une caresse, un baiser, une parole… Sa main détache mes longs cheveux roux, et flatte ma nuque avec une tendresse peu commune. Sa bouche se place sur l'un de mes mamelons, et le tire gentiment vers elle. Un râlement rauque sort de ma gorge, et sa main se déplace vers l'avant pour en sentir la vibration sourde. Sa langue taquine mon sein, et la chaleur de son souffle me rassure et me fait me sentir bien. Bien comme je ne l'ai jamais été dans les bras de quelqu'un; en sécurité. La main si délicate prend place derrière mon dos, et le caresse du bout de ses ongles de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Sa bouche s'active toujours sur ma poitrine, et les frissons glacés qui traversent mon dos m'électrifient. Le mélange de chaleur, provenant de son souffle, et de froid, grâce aux frissons, me rend folle et me fait perdre la raison. Un orgasme violent me parcours, et je réalise que cette exceptionnelle jeune femme vient de me fait l'amour sans même toucher mon sexe. Babydoll tient mon visage entre ses mains pendant que mon corps entier convulse et s'arque vers elle. Elle sourit, et je ne peux lui répondre car les paupières me tremblent.

- Ouvrez vos yeux d'émeraude, Vera…

Je laisse passer entre mes lèvres un petit gémissement, et j'ouvre les yeux juste pour elle. Elle me sourit, et attend que mon corps cesse de trembler. Quand je me calme finalement, elle caresse mon ventre moite en me jetant des regards coquins trop souvent pour que se soit normal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, vilaine fille?, je ris en essayant d'atteindre ses lèvres en m'étirant au maximum. Tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire?

- Non… Je me dis que vous allez vouloir me tuer…

J'éclate d'un rire sonore, mais je porte une attention toute particulière à sa main qui se glisse dans la poche de la chemise blanche. Elle en sort une petite clé, qu'elle agite sous mes yeux comme devant ceux d'un chat.

- Que… DÉTACHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE!

- Nan… J'en ai pas envie… Sauf si vous me promettez d'être sage!

Je grogne, mais je finis par accepter. Dès que mes 2 mains sont libres de bouger à leur guise, je la plaque au sol sous moi. Je l'embrasse avec passion, une passion qui pourrait lui donner la fièvre tellement la chaleur qui passe entre nos deux corps est intensifié par mon sentiment de liberté. Rien à voir avec les petits baisers qu'elle osait à peine déposer sur mes lèvres… Quand je m'arrête, elle est essoufflée, et elle pleure… Je la relève doucement et la pose sur mes genoux en m'excusant dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolée mon cœur…

- N… Non! Je… Madame Gorski… Elles sont mortes…

Et puis elle craque, éclatant en de gros sanglots bruyants que je ne peux que consoler. Je n'ose même pas lui reprocher de m'avoir appelée, encore une fois, par ce nom sévère qui me suit partout. Je frotte son dos sous la chemise en embrassant son cou, et elle ne dit rien d'autre que les noms de ses amies qu'elle ne reverra plus… Elle les répète sans cesse, sans aucune pause, et on dirait une espèce de prière qui crève le cœur. Toujours sans un mot, je soulève son corps et l'appuie contre moi pendant qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Babydoll est assez lourde, mais rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de l'emmener au chaud dans mon lit. Même pas Blue qui, en me voyant entrer précipitamment dans ma chambre, me crie des insultes incompréhensibles.

Je dépose le petit paquet tremblant sur mon lit et je la borde tendrement en la serrant contre moi. Je la veille toute la nuit, et dès qu'elle s'endort, c'est pour se réveiller quelques instants plus tard pour pleurer de nouveau. Elle se reproche la mort de ses amies, celle de sa sœur, et même de sa mère qui est pourtant morte de cause naturelle. Elle exagère toutes ses émotions, ce qui est très normal en cas de panique. Mais tout cet éclat de sentiments finit par calmer la jeune fille peu à peu. Au petit matin, elle ne fait que me regarder avec la mort dans les yeux. Quand le soleil perce le fin rideau de lin de ma chambre, elle me sourit un peu. Babydoll est magnifique, et je suis comblée d'avoir une belle jeune femme comme elle à mes côtés…

- Babydoll?, je murmure après des heures de silence à la réconforter.

- Hum?

- Pourquoi… pourquoi c'est avec moi que tu baises, plutôt qu'avec d'autres?

- Nous… nous ne baisons pas. Nous faisons l'amour. Et avec vous… c'est tellement beau, simple, doux… Je vous aime, Mada… Vera, elle se reprend juste à temps.

Mais quand même. Le je t'aime en polonais dans sa lettre, je l'avais pris pour une formalité. Ses belles phrases pendant qu'elle me touchait, je le voyais comme une façon de me faire plaisir. Mais dit comme ça…

- Tu m'aimes? Allons, j'ai l'âge d'être ta mère!

- Ma mère est morte. Vous non. Et je me fiche de l'âge.

Dès le moment où elle m'a prouvé qu'elle s'en fichait royalement en m'embrassant d'une façon que je ne croyais pas possible tellement passion et douceur se mélangeait divinement, je n'argumentais plus. Elle m'aimait, j'éprouvais pour elle des sentiments que je ne pouvais nommer, et c'était tout.

Toute la journée, nous la passons au lit à rire, à pleurer, et à s'embrasser. De petits baisers tendres, de plus longs et enflammés… Quand je gémis son nom, elle me reprend en me grondant. Elle veut que je l'appelle Emily, maintenant…

**Snifi snifi! La toute fin, un mois en retard! Laissez des reviews, je veux vos avis, commentaires, pensées… tout! Le vrai nom du personnage de Babydoll est donné en l'honneur de LittleRachelBerry, et non en celui d'Emily Browning! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu!**

**Je vous aiiiime ^^**

**Anna Bella :) xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
